Tell Me A Secret
by fangirl for days
Summary: Love is a simple concept to understand for the Auradon kids. After Ben's coronation, Jay and Carlos find out they have developed feelings for each other. Of course, the two keep it a secret for a while, not even aware of the other's feelings; until one seemingly magical day in the courtyard. Needless to say, neither of them would forget it.
1. Realization

Carlos' heart was palpitating against his chest, he swore everyone who walked past him could hear it. The short male turned into his open locker and grabbed his bag, heading to the courtyard, where he knew a certain tanned beauty was every day after school; when there wasn't tourney practice of course. Ben's coronation was a few months back, and Carlos couldn't be happier. He felt a great urge of relief flood through him when Mal and the others admitted themselves to goodness. None of them wanted to be like their parents anymore. None of them cared about that. However, for Carlos, he started to become more self-aware of himself. His feelings. His thoughts. Before, on the isle, he was his mother's personal slave. Always doing chores, cleaning her furs, cleaning her car and often getting beaten when things weren't done right. From a young age, he was taught that love was a weakness. Cruella De Vil didn't exactly like the fact that she had Carlos. Though, in Auradon, love was seen as the most magical and powerful emotion you can have. It could break you, Carlos learned from many tales of backstabbing boyfriends or over-dramatic girlfriends.

He couldn't control his feelings. It was just one big emotion urging him to do something crazy, something he would never had thought to do in a million years. Carlos could never find himself striding up to Jay confidently and asking him out. There was just too much risk that could go into it. And Carlos wasn't a dare devil.

Today was different. Today Carlos felt different. After months of just sitting around and letting his feelings make him distant from Jay (and being awkward when they spoke), he walked out into the courtyard towards Jay. His feet seemed nearly glued to the grass when he neared the taller, handsome male.

* * *

Jay couldn't make sense of what was going on between him and Carlos. He had gone to Evie and Mal many different times because of how odd it felt. Carlos was trying to push away from him as much as possible, but all Jay wanted to do was be near him. At times, he found himself dreaming about cuddling with him. Sometimes Carlos would let him kiss all of the freckles that dotted his cheeks, which Jay used to tease him about playing connect the dots on his face. Evie told him that Carlos' feelings were getting the better of him and that's why he was in secluding himself in the library, though Jay never bought it. How much of a coincidence would it be that the two actually liked each other.

That was another thing he didn't understand. He didn't comprehend that two people could like each other without interference, without a pestering love triangle, or having to go behind someone's back. Jay wished his twisted mind would just revert to normal, so that he could think and feel like an actual person without influences from his father or anyone else on the Isle controlling his decisions. If it had not been for the way he grew up, Carlos and him would already be together. He was usually weak at the knees when he saw the smaller boy, which was abnormal for him because he was bold with the ladies (though he didn't really like girls that much). A sigh escaped his lips as he walked out onto the courtyard, underneath a big oak tree where he liked to chill out and take a breather. A few minutes after settling his back onto the rough bark, his arms folded over his chest, examining Carlos walk towards him.

* * *

Carlos was definitely fidgeting, which Jay knew it meant he was nervous. Jay suddenly found the familiar feeling of his breath catching in his throat and his heart racing at an unbearable speed; little did he know Carlos' emotions were exactly the same.

"Hey, dude." Jay greeted, tilting his head up slightly, playing it off cool.

"Hi." Carlos replied, keeping his hands in the pocket of his jean shorts.

"What brings you out here? Usually you spend your time in the stupid library." He teased, snickering.

"Well...I just- I mean-..." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Jay couldn't help but smile at his friend's nervousness. It was extremely cute, in his eyes. In Carlos', he was just embarrassing himself further.

Jay rose an eyebrow down at him, "what is it, C?" He asked, adjusting his beanie.

"Do you want to go out with me?" The words just spewed out of his mouth quicker than he imagined it. "S-sorry. Just disregard everything that just happened. I'm like the biggest idiot ever." Carlos stuttered, "I mean we're good friends...and I don't want to ruin that, even though I probably already did b-by distancing you and I...b-but I jus-just didn't want to do something stupid..." He continued to ramble on.

Jay couldn't help himself, a smile grew on his face as he half listened to what Carlos was saying to him. It was hard to pay attention though, "shut up, stupid." He said and swooped down, pressing their lips together to cut him off.

Carlos squeaked at the sudden motion, taking a moment to relax onto his soft lips and kiss him back. He hesitantly moved his hands to Jay's shoulders as the other wrapped his strong arms around Carlos' small waist and pulled him up against his equally as buff body. Their lips seemed to move in sync perfectly, and neither of them could get enough of each other...well until someone wolf whistled, causing the two to jump back from their passionate kiss, furiously blushing.

"Well it took long enough, don't ya think?" Jay smirked playfully, taking Carlos' hand, "and my answer is yes, I would love to go on a date with you."

 **So what did you guys think of it? And yes there will be more chapters to come, so fav/follow/review please lovelies, nice reviews make me happy! PM me or leave in a review a suggestion you have:)**

 **~fangirl for days**


	2. The Date

Carlos stared at himself through the mirror, flattening out the maroon t-shirt he wore. He examined the outfit Evie put him in skeptically. It wasn't his usual black, white, and red outfit that was thrown together by his mother; instead he wore ripped jean shorts, a dark red t shirt, and black vans. He looked less childish in the outfit and had more of a handsome aura to himself.

Anxiety hit him like a hard wave and he felt like he couldn't breathe properly. His mind was racing with rash scenarios that was not probable to happen, however there was a small sliver of chance that it could. That small percentage that rarely anyone accounted for, but Carlos did. He wanted everything to be perfect, as perfect as it could be. The last thing he wanted to do was screw things up with Jay, or make a complete fool of himself. Carlos fixed his hair for the millionth time, hoping it wouldn't piss Evie off too much since she had insisted on doing his hair. He liked it spiked up, he needed something that would suit himself, not that the outfit wasn't comfortable. He actually kinda liked the change. A small glance at his alarm clock told him he would be late if he didn't go and head over to Mal and Evie's room now. Evie had insisted that Carlos properly pick up Jay, so she separated the two, which was even more nerve-wracking.

"You got this." Carlos told himself as he headed to the girls' dorm. He knocked, his hand lingering there for a bit before pulling it back when Jay swung the door open. A smile crossed his pink lips, looking up at him. "Ready to go?"

Jay smiled back, examining Carlos' new change in outfit, then nodded. "Ready." He answered. His outfit was different than normal too. He wore a black shirt with a red flannel over it, unbuttoned of course, and plain jeans, but wore his classic red beanie. He took Carlos' reached out hand and left the dorm where the two giggling girls were. Jay, for his life, would not admit that he was nervous...out loud at least. It wasn't very Jay-like of himself to say such a thing, but he really liked Carlos. He had many flings since arriving from the Isle, though none were important to him. Jay did it to steal things that caught his eye. After Ben's coronation, he tried to stop being a thief, which took a while for him to get used to.

"Where're we going?" Jay asked as he took slow steps next to the short boy who was practically striding to keep up.

"Well wouldn't you like to know...?" Carlos smirked playfully, earning a nudge from Jay.

Jay laughed, "Yeah, actually I would."

"Too bad, so sad. You'll just have to wait." Carlos replied with a smile, swinging their hands as he led them off campus to the place Ben had suggested they go. It wasn't the Enchanted Lake, where he took Mal, because Carlos wanted to be at least a little bit original.

"Oh man, the suspense is killing me. Quite literally, C. If we don't get there in a timely manner I might die...of hunger. Since you told me not to eat dinner." Jay laughed a bit, but his stomach was seriously grumbling. He was used to the feeling though, since on the Isle food wasn't guaranteed every day.

"We'll get there and we'll eat, trust me." Carlos smiled and squeezed Jay's hand. For once he felt completely normal around the male, as normal as love could be. He couldn't be too sure he loved Jay, but he liked him a lot.

* * *

It wasn't a very long walk to the hidden beach, though it was a hassle getting down the small cave opening. Ben had shown Carlos a trick, and Carlos attempted to mock it perfectly with Jay, which ended up with lots of fumbles. To make Carlos feel better, Jay did the same exact thing, ending up with the two cracking up.

"This is nice." Jay commented, rubbing the back of his neck as he watched Carlos scramble to set up a few candles to light the dimly lit beach.

"I know," Carlos said, jogging back to the star Tourney player and taking him to the picnic he set out just a bit earlier on the day.

The two sat at the picnic, eating and talking. For Carlos, it was great talking with Jay like usual again. All of the feelings of doubt just washed away and his anxiety slipped his mind. Once they were done eating, Carlos set aside the basket to scoot closer to Jay on the blanket. He was hesitant at first, but once Jay wrapped an arm around him, Carlos leaned into his chest and felt much better.

"This feels wrong," Jay whispered to Carlos, "I love being with you, don't get me wrong. I'm just not used to dates and romantic stuff like that."

"I know what you mean, Jay. Nothing like this would ever happen back on the Isle and it's strange. But if it's wrong, for once I don't want to be right." Carlos looked up at him, a sad smile on his face. "We don't have to hide anymore."

"Are you sure about that? I mean, what are people going to think when we come out? It's not like we have to hide from our parents but none of these fairytales end with 'and the two princes married happily.'" Jay groaned. He wasn't usually one to worry about things, but he actually had a shot at a good life for once. He was on the Tourney team and he had a large group of friends. As mean as it would be towards Carlos, he couldn't let some crush of his ruin it.

"We aren't princes Jay. And if we lose a few friends here and there, then they're obviously weren't even our friends in the first place. Not that a lot of people care for us anyways." Carlos said, pulling back to look at Jay whose face showed he was deeply troubled.

"Well...I care. I like you, a lot, trust me. But all of this is just so complicated right now and-"

"I get it, Jay. You care about everyone else's opinion enough to shove your feelings aside." Carlos stood, rubbing his arm.

"Carlos, that's not what I meant. You didn't let me finish. I really like you. I'm just worried. This relationship could hurt everything else in our lives. Do you understand that?" Jay stood too, facing the teary-eyed male.

"If you liked me that much you wouldn't care. We aren't in the Isle anymore where judgement is part of your everyday life. I don't think you understand that." Carlos said, beginning to pack away everything. He wiped his eyes to keep the tears from spilling. "You took my first kiss. It might not be a big deal to you, but it is to me."

"Carlos..." Jay started, but was at loss for words.

"Whatever, Jay. I'll see you later." He grumbled unhappily, heading back to the campus, letting sadness overwhelm his senses and not bothering to wipe away the tears this time. Carlos never would have thought that this scenario would play out. He genuinely thought they were meant to be together. He should have known Jay's massive ego would get in the way.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think of this chapter? I hope you don't dislike it too much!** **Review/fav/follow please lovelies, next chapter soon3**

 **~fangirl for days**


	3. Apologies

Jay noted to himself that he and Carlos hadn't spoken in six days. Carlos avoided him at tourney, then right afterwards he would spend all hours of the night at the library, at least until he knew Jay was sleeping. On numerous occasions during the agonizing six days, Jay has tried talking to him. Needless to say he felt horrible on what happened during their first date. He meant none of what he said to just slip out like that. He just didn't have a filter in his mind and by the time he realized what had happened, everything was already screwed up.

Jay sighed to himself as he cleaned up the room that Friday after school. He couldn't stand not speaking with Carlos, and the room was a definite pigsty. He showered up afterwards and by that time it was nearly 5pm. He had nothing to do, except homework. "Why not..." He muttered to himself as he pulled out his chemistry books, getting to work on that until dinner. Dinner went by painstakingly slow, and he knew it would definitely be long hours until Carlos showed back up to the dorm.

* * *

When Carlos did get back to the dorm, it was already 12:30am. And he was shocked to see Jay was still awake, usually he would be snoring already. He stifled a yawn himself and tried to ignore Jay's pleads to hear him out, he wouldn't let himself give in so hastily. His heart was shattered into an abundance of pieces, even though he didn't think Jay did so intentionally, after talking about it with Evie a lot.

"Carlos, please. Can we just talk about this?" Jay stood from his bed, heading to where the black and white haired boy stood with his arms folded. "I know you're upset with me, but at least listen to what I have to say."

Carlos took a moment to clear his mind and think, instead of lashing out on him, or just ignoring the lame attempt to make peace (well in his eyes it was a weak try). He puffed his cheeks out, plopping in a chair at his desk, "okay, fine."

Jay gulped to himself, not expecting that as an answer. He pulled over his chair so he could sit and talk to Carlos comfortably. "First things first, I want you to know that I am really sorry. I didn't mean to lash out on you like that." After a deep breath, he proceeded. "During the six, very painful days that you have ignored me, I have had time to think about everything you said. And you're completely right. I shouldn't care about what other people think about us because I am the happiest when I'm with you. Sure, some people will accept us and others won't, but I know we'll still have Mal and Evie. That's all that matters to me, is having people that accept us for who we are. Without judgement. The best part is our parents aren't here to do that either. Truthfully, I was scared of getting myself into something real. Not just a fling. And, I really want to give this a shot with you. Just give me another chance, C. Please?"

Carlos stared at him straight in the eyes the entire time, in which Jay had no problem with. His heart raced with every word and he found himself believing everything that Jay said. Slowly, he reached forward and took his bigger hand in his smaller one, his bottom lip being harshly nibbled on by his top teeth. Another minute or so passed before he answered, "I'll give you another chance. Don't screw it up this time." A smile crossed his lips as Jay leaned forward and their lips met for the second time.

It was complete bliss, no one to interrupt their passion for each other. Jay had pulled Carlos closer to him, which amounted to Carlos shifting into his lap. He felt a bit bold, causing him to deepen the kiss, which was gratefully accepted by Jay. Their tongues collided in a furious battle of domination, a few moans coming from the two teenagers. But it ended when both males needed a breath from the kiss.

"I won't screw anything up this time. Promise." Jay whispered to Carlos who was nuzzling into his neck.

"I know you won't. You're too smart for that." Carlos murmured back, causing Jay to shiver from his hot breath upon the sensitive skin on his neck.

Jay played with the ends of Carlos' hair with one hand, keeping one of his arms around his waist tightly, "I'll take you on a date. Hopefully it'll make up for how much of a jerk I was to you."

A smile played against Carlos' lips, "if it includes chocolate, then it will." He joked, peppering small kisses along his neck.

"Mm," he hummed in response to the kisses and nodded, "oh, it will." He thought of how cute Carlos was whenever he ate chocolate, it got all over his mouth and would stay there unless someone held him down to wipe it off with a napkin.

"Then it'll definitely make up for you being a giant douche bag." Carlos said, and Jay didn't argue with the insult since he knew it was true.

 **So, let me know your thoughts on this chapter in the review, constructive critism is welcome at all times and my PM box is always open, lovelies** **and I apologize for this chapter being a bit shorter, but I have the fourth chapter done and I'm working on the fifth. Hopefully it makes up for it. don't forget to fav/follow/ review! Love you guys!**

 **~fangirl for days**


	4. Do-Overs & Chocolate

Jay took Carlos out to Tiana's Palace for dinner, which was just outside of King Beast and Queen Belle's kingdom, over to the Kingdom of Maladonia, where Tiana and Naveen ruled happily

"Y'know, they're planning on bringing another group of Isle kids here? Mal was telling me that Ben was discussing it." Carlos said as he began to eat his meal.

"Seriously? Everyone hates us, and the opinions haven't changed after the coronation." Jay said, almost in disbelief.

"I know, but I mean it's not like people are avoiding us anymore." Carlos chuckled a little bit as he looked around the restaurant filled with music and laughter. "Let's just hope they decide to not bring Freddie."

Jay grimaced, "yikes. That would be bad." He said, "After all Jimmy does go to Auradon Prep; I mean pretty much everyone does no matter what kingdom you live in, but you know."

"Yeah. Freddie would cause so much trouble until everyone rubbed off on her. Even then it's kinda hard to change just like that."

"Understandable. While my stealing habits have gotten better, it's not one hundred percent guaranteed that I have self-control." Jay chuckled a bit.

"I've realized. But I am very proud of how far you made it." Carlos said honestly with a small smile, squeezing Jay's hand that he held across the table.

Jay swore he felt a blush grow on his face but he didn't let Carlos see it if it even appeared, "well thank you, C."

* * *

Later on in the evening, Jay had taken Carlos to a bayou area. It wasn't exactly like one, but there was a steady river with beautiful lily pads in the water that had careful, yet vibrant flowers delicately atop of them. Fireflies lit up the area, dancing around the huge bayou trees, in which its vines hung down lowly, really adding to the wonderful scenery. What Jay found even more beautiful than the landscape ahead of him, was the boy next to him.

"I never apologized." He said suddenly, looking up at Jay.

He quirked an eyebrow, "for what? You didn't do anything wrong, Carlos." Jay said, puzzled.

"I didn't let you finish what you were going to say and I just assumed where you were going with the conversation." Carlos sighed, leaning his head on Jay's shoulder.

"One: you don't have to apologize. And two: you pretty much knew where I was taking the conversation. I don't blame you." He said softly, sitting down in a patchy area of grass. Carlos took a seat in between his legs, leaning his back against Jay's muscular chest.

"Okay. And thanks for this amazing night." Carlos smiled, kissing his cheek gently.

"I owe it to you. You were brave enough to just ask me out like that, and I was a complete jerk to you on our first date." He insisted, holding around his torso tightly, not wanting to let go. Jay leaned down and planted small kisses down his neck, grinning as he hit a sweet spot on Carlos' collarbone which earned him a soft moan, encouraging Jay to suck and nip on that spot.

"Mm, Jay stop. You're leaving hickeys that I'm going to have to cover." Carlos groaned, turning his head to look at Jay, who stopped immediately.

"Fine, fine." He said, letting his chin rest on his shoulder, smiling to himself though.

A moment passed and Carlos was still looking at his muscular date, "why'd you stop?" He asked in almost a whisper.

Jay laughed, rolling his eyes. "You told me to."

"That doesn't mean I actually wanted you to!" He exclaimed, laughing afterwards as well.

Jay shrugged, "alright."

So he continued to leave hickeys and kisses on his neck, and occasionally he nibbled on his earlobe, which was another one of Carlos' tender spots. The two stayed there for most of the night, neither wanting to get up, or head back to Auradon Prep. Eventually they did make it back to their dorm, so tired that they fell asleep in the clothes they wore, and Carlos was snuggled in Jay's arms, on his bed.

* * *

When Jay woke up, he had to use the bathroom, but decided against it, not wanting to disturb Carlos' peaceful slumber. Simply, he got more comfortable and closed his eyes, waiting for him to wake up. He couldn't confess to loving the way Carlos felt in his arms (not yet, at least), or the way he was nestled into his chest. Jay couldn't believe that he would have lost Carlos all because he was afraid of some prissy princess' or conceited princes' opinion on them. Truth was, his best friend made him really happy. Little did he know, Carlos felt the same exact way. A moment or so passed before Jay wiggled away from Carlos to use the bathroom.

Carlos awoke to a knock, the sound seemed so loud he gasped when it happened, his eyes shooting open. As he sat up, he didn't see Jay, so he opened the door. There was Jay. A sweaty mess.

"I went on a run and forgot my key." He explained simply, heading inside when Carlos stepped aside.

 _Typical,_ Carlos thinks with a light shrug as he closed the door, walking over and sitting on his bed. "It's early."

"It's noon." Jay contradicts, laughing as he slipped his shirt off.

Carlos couldn't help his staring, or the involuntary comment that came after, "You're hot."

"You think?" Jay teased by flexing his muscles, causing Carlos to roll his eyes.

Carlos blushed darkly, looking away from his boyfriend's gaze, "Yes." He answered sheepishly.

"Well, good. Oh and here." Jay tossed Carlos a chocolate bar with a wink, "as promised."

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? I hope its as good as I think. And I know it's a bit short, but again I have the fifth chapter pretty much ready** **follow/fav/review loves, thanks!**

 **~fangirl for days**


	5. Tell Me A Secret

Four weeks had gone by since the do-over date Carlos and Jay had. Carlos was completely head over heels for Jay, and Jay was just the same exact way, except that he didn't show it as much publicly. Not that he didn't give Carlos any affection in the public eye, but he didn't fawn over him in front of his tourney mates, mostly to seem like the more "manly" one in the relationship (as Evie had put it to Carlos during the second week of them being together). No one in the school seemed to mind the relationship, in fact it had encouraged a few other students to come out. Like Peyton Pan and Ryan Fitzherbert had recently come out as in a relationship to Auradon Prep one day after the Fighting Knights had won against the Agrabah's tourney team (which made Jay ecstatic, he still had a grudge against Agrabah); Peyton ran to Ryan and kissed him in the middle of the field, and everyone cheered.

It was obvious that Carlos was in love with Jay, and Jay was in love with Carlos. Yet, both were stubborn to make the confession aloud, not even to their closest friends Mal and Evie. It was more of an instinct that took over; love in the Isle was an evil thing that held you back. Here, it was powerful. I mean, true loves kiss brought back princesses in a coma (thanks to Mal and Evie's mothers).

"Happy one-month." Jay said to Carlos wrapping his arms around the busy boy's waist from behind.

Carlos laughed a bit, setting his pencil down as he turned his head to look at Jay, away from his desk that he was organizing. "I'm surprised you actually remembered." He teased.

"Aw, it's sad you have that much faith in me." Jay laughed as well, kissing Carlos' cheek afterwards.

"I certainly wasn't expecting you to remember, though." He said, turning around and returning the kiss on his lips.

Jay kept his arms loosely on his waist and leaned down to kiss him comfortably until the two needed oxygen for their burning lungs. "I really like kissing you." He murmured, going in for another.

"You're a good kisser." Carlos mumbled against his lips, grabbing at Jay's collar.

"I know." He said back, ever so modestly, in between the kisses he shared with the smaller male.

Neither of them could get enough of each other, and that became quite evident when Jay had pinned Carlos to the bed and Carlos slipped his hands beneath Jay's shirt, feeling around his abs. The couple made out for a while, their clothing pieces slowly being stripped off as they did. Once both of them were in their boxers, Jay pried himself away from Carlos' neck and looked at him, as well as the many hickeys that covered his collarbone and neck.

"Are you sure you want to continue with this...?" Jay asked, his voice low and scratchy from arousal, which turned Carlos on even more.

Carlos stared into Jay's eyes, his cheeks completely red, "I-I'm sure. Unless you don't want to..." He answered, not nearly as confident as his boyfriend.

"I do want to." Jay replied, a half smile on his lips as he went back down on his neck, earning low moans from Carlos.

Jay's favorite thing to do was tease, he hated to be teased, but he enjoyed teasing Carlos until he begged for what he wanted. Slowly, he kissed down to his naval, tugging at his boxers, yet he left then on. Straddling him, he slowly gyrated his hips on Carlos's groin, smirking as he heard Carlos murmur his name in response. Afterwards, he plucked off his boxers, glancing down at his member.

"Jay, could you hurry up?" Carlos groaned, peeking down at Jay who was pumping him, painfully slow.

"Mm, not yet." He responded, in complete control now as his boyfriend said nothing back.

Jay continued to tease him, until Carlos finally let out a whine, pouting almost. "Jay, please? I need you, right now." He tugged on Jay's hair, hoping it would grab his attention.

* * *

Jay collapsed on the bed next to Carlos, panting quietly. They were covered in each other's semen, sweaty, and out of breath. Despite being sticky, he wrapped his arms around Carlos and pulled him close, the boy didn't object, simply nestled closer.

"That was..." Carlos started, his voice muffled by Jay's neck.

"Amazing." He finished for him, earning a nod in agreement.

The two stayed cuddling for a long time, neither of them wanting to move. At one point they even fell asleep, under the covers, in case Mal decided to barge in to ask why they weren't at lunch. Or at dinner either.

Carlos was sure of his feelings for Jay; he was utterly in love with him. He can't stand not being with him, and butterflies in his stomach never went away whenever his boyfriend was around. Jay made him happy. He could cheer Carlos up at any time, just by even smiling. Carlos definitely loved his smile, and even though he was a bit rough around the edges, he loved him. Even his cocky personality.

Jay had thought about it for a while, what love even meant. Love meant you would do anything for that specific person, or if you had a family that you could love. It meant making the person you love the happiest they could be. It meant you had someone to be with for a while; and if a fight were to happen, you could work it out. If you couldn't, then it simply wasn't real. And Jay, well, he loved Carlos.

* * *

Though the couple enjoyed the night of their one-month anniversary, both agreed upon having a real date the next night. The only rule was there were to be no gifts (even though both of them broke that rule).

"I told you not to get me anything." Carlos whined in frustration, shoving Jay who just shrugged in response.

"Well I told you not to get me anything. And a new leather jacket isn't nothing." Jay replied, smirking.

"Well I paid Evie to make it. So technically it doesn't count." Carlos quipped, sitting down on the blanket Jay had laid out so they wouldn't be covered in sand.

"You still paid. Therefore, it does count." He replied, sitting next to him.

"Whatever." He grunted, laying down to look up at the stars.

Jay followed his lead, wrapping an arm around Carlos. "Nice night, isn't it?"

"It's beautiful out. Like you." Carlos agreed, moving closer to Jay.

"You're so cheesy."

"But it's true. You are beautiful."

"I know. Not _nearly_ as gorgeous as you, though."

Carlos chuckled and rolled his eyes, "you can't be serious."

"I'm not. I'm deadly serious." Jay answered with a smile.

"You're so cheesy." He said in response, smiling himself.

"But it's true." He replied with a grin.

Carlos shook his head and leaned his head on Jay's chest, "that felt almost like déjà vu."

"Is it because we just repeated what each other said like five minutes ago?" Jay quirked an eyebrow.

"Possibly." Carlos said, kissing his boyfriend's cheek. "Thanks for the collar for Dude, he really needed one."

"And that's why I gave it to you. I know it's a stupid gift but I know you've been talking about it for a while." He chuckled a bit.

"Well I happen to love it."

"Well I'm glad. And thanks for the jacket."

"It's no problem whatsoever."

After a moment of comfortable silence, Carlos looked up at Jay, "tell me a secret." He whispers.

Jay looked down at him, a smile forming on his lips. "I love you." He whispers, his heart racing.

Carlos blushed darkly, smiling softly, his reaction delayed because he was shocked of the answer. "I love you." He replied quietly, closing his eyes as his lips connected with Jay's in a gentle kiss.

* * *

 **Well this is the final long chapter, the next chapter will be an epilogue. Hope you liked it**

 **~fangirl for days**


	6. Epilogue

Years had passed, Carlos and Jay were still in a happy relationship. Of course, they didn't get along all the time, but they loved each other. So, they worked it out. College went by painfully slow, Jay got a full ride because of Tourney. Carlos went off to a different school to study chemistry, or something like that (Jay wasn't too sure since he wasn't into science). College was hard, the couple was separated most of the time, and they barely found time to make calls. College graduation came and went, now Jay was playing Tourney professionally, and Carlos was applying for jobs that went with the degree he earned. Eventually he would find a job as a veterinarian and would move into an apartment with Jay. Each night they would share their "I love you"'s then go to sleep.

One night in April, Jay took Carlos out on a date, the same hidden beach they had their first, and disatorous, date at. It was a precisely planned, romantic date. At the end, Jay came up with this whole speech about how much he loved Carlos, how his boyfriend shaped him to be the amazing person he is, and how he even realized what love was because of their relationship. Carlos realized what Jay was going to do afterwards because of the carefully chosen words.

"Carlos De Vil, will you marry me?" Jay asked softly, getting down on one knee, popping the ring box open.

Carlos sniffled and threw his arms around Jay, "Yes! I will! Oh god Jay, I love you so much!" he exclaimed.

Jay laughed happily, holding his fiancé close, "I love you so much more."

And of course,

 _Carlos and Jay lived happily ever after_ _ **.**_

* * *

 **and that concludes this story, thanks for everyone who stuck with it :)**

 **~fangirl for days**


End file.
